Stitches
by Jemima Fogg
Summary: After the big test Stein insists that Kid spend some extra lessons with him so he could improve and Kid accepts. Upon arriving at Stein's door step though he breaks down and Stein notices something. Franken Stein x Death the Kid. YAOI!


Stitches by Jemima Fogg

He wasn't too impressed with the situation, but the young Shinigami didn't complain when his professor told him he was in need of an extra lesson or two. Kid didn't even open his mouth to speak, only nodding his head as a promise to meet at Stein's house later on this evening. The young Death God was smarter than this, he was fully aware of that. He was only in this mess because he had failed the big test because he spent nearly the whole time writing his name and fainted when he accidentally tore the paper. Just the thought of failing at something so simple made him want to throw one of his tantrums and collapse on the street. But the house Professor Stein had specified was now in sight, so he couldn't break down now.

But it couldn't be helped when he entered the estate, falling on all fours and banging the ground in frustration as he tried to look away from the asymmetrical disaster that was Stein's house. The stitches running along the outside made his head dizzy, the grey things obviously placed randomly and in no way close to the perfection which Kid was constantly searching for. Screaming obscenities at the building caused the grey haired man to smirk, knowing that his 'guest' had arrived.

Leaving the work he was currently doing behind on his desk the Meister slowly made his way outside, the smirk turning into a smile as he saw his student on the floor. Kid's ass was up in the air and facing Stein at the perfect angle and he couldn't help but admire the glorious thing. He would have to make Kid have another melt down if he wanted to see this again. _Or maybe not. h_e thought to himself, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Many dirty thought went through his head as he silently puffed on his smoke before putting it out and slowly wandering down the stairs towards Kid. He waited until he was leaning over the Shinigami until he started to twist the screw in his head, the faint clicking sound reaching Kid's ears after a few more insults. His eyes flew open when he heard the louder click that always seemed to make the scientist stop, slowly turning around to look at him. Some tears were still fresh on his cheeks from his tantrum and the coolness of the moisture didn't even compare to the chill he got from looking at Stein's freakish smile. He kept his poker face on though and turned to look at the older Meister, frowning the entire way.

"Your house isn't symmetrical! I demand you, FIX IT NOW!" he begged, placing his hands together to add to the effect. He didn't care how long it took, but he needed someone to fix this monstrosity!

"I really don't see the point when the house is perfectly fine," Stein informed him, loving how Kid was posing like that and not wanting him to move one inch. It was just too tempting... "Give me one good reason."

"I'll do anything, anything you want!" the striped boy cried out without thinking, not realising what this might mean to Stein. "Please, just fix it! Pwease! Pwease!"

Those last words were enough to finally persuade Stein to let his desires to run him, an insane grin appearing on his face before he bent down and scooped the sniper in his arms. Carrying the boy bridal style was rather entertaining to him, especially when Kid started to try and get out of his grip.

"Let go of me you asymmetrical bastard!" he yelled at Stein, trying to ignore the fingers that were digging into his ribs and thigh in an attempt to keep him there. He moved even more and winced slightly when he felt the fingers press harder, finally deciding that it was no use. If he tried any more he would get bruises from Stein's finger and that would make him unsymmetrical.

"Could you at least say something?" Kid finally asked once they were inside, trying to absorb everything around him before he was carried into a dark room. The chill of the room made him shiver in Stein's arms and before he knew what was happening he had been dropped on something hard and cold. "Stein?" he called, actually kind of freaked as he stared into black.

There was a loud crash as he was pulled back by something, his head hitting the metal table hard and making the reaper wince again. He tried to move back up and found that he couldn't, causing him to panic.

Golden eyes blinked in a daze when a bright light above him showered him in light, trying his best to get used to the sudden change in light before looking down from the corner of his eye and looking at what had caused him to be tied down like this. Small, thin strands of what looked like string were going from the material of his shirt and pants into the table, holding him securely in his place much to his dismay.

Stein could only laugh when he finally entered the light, amused by Kid and the way he was glaring at him. He had been waiting for something like this to have happened ever since he saw Kid the first day he came to school. But back then he had just wanted to perform some experiments on the boy to see what a Death God's insides were like seeing as he'd most likely never be able to get his hands on Shinigami-sama himself. But now it was something more. He yearned for Kid and knew that was the reason he had asked him here even if he hadn't thought of it at the time. But this was what he wanted and no matter what Kid did he would still have his way.

"What are you going to do?" Kid growled, still trying his best to get out of Stein's Soul-Stitch and grunting every time he tried to pull. His eyes widened when he saw Stein go to a small tray by the table and pick up a dangerous, sharp object.

"You said you'd do anything," the older one chuckled, admiring the scalpel in the light as it shone like a new toy. He looked over to his victim, giving him a charming smile. _Kid is much better than any toy though._

He sauntered closer to the young Shinigami and placed the scalpel at the end of Kid's left sleeve, giving Kid a serious look to tell him not to move before slowly ripping the sleeve up to the shoulder at an agonisingly slow pace. He watched Kid close his eyes in an attempt not to move and kissed the young man's eye lids, making the reaper shift uncomfortably from the new sensation.

"You have much to learn, Death the Kid," Stein purred, moving the blade lower and ending at the right leg on Kid's pants. "I could teach you a few things if you like." Without taking his time he moved the blade up quickly, only narrowly missing Kid's smooth thigh with the tip of the scalpel.

The reaper still felt the cool thing touch him lightly though and whimpered ever so quietly, trying not to show how scared he truly was of the man hovering over him. The coldness of the room was starting to effect him as well and he tried his best to curl up in a ball only to fail seeing as the stitched had now moved from his clothes to his skin. Every time he moved now it stung, forcing the victim to stay still as the rest of his clothes were expertly removed using the same instrument until he was left in nothing but boxers.

"I'll tell my father and h-"

"What can your father do? He's not here right now, is he?" Stein snapped back, removing his glasses and twirling the scalpel again. "Besides, I'll still get to have my fun, won't I?" He could only smile as he looked down at the boy, his eyes wondering over everything to the minuet detail. His hands were soon wondering over Kid's stomach and chest, fingers gliding effortlessly over the smooth skin.

"I thought of your body many times, but never did I imagine it to be masculine," he thought out loud, fingers pinching the reaper's now erect nipples. He rubbed them tenderly, creating a sweet friction he knew Kid would enjoy.

The yellow eyes fluttered at the sensation, his breath becoming more shallow. He was silently cursing himself for enjoying this and could do nothing but just lay there, his hands turning into fists and his teeth biting into his lip in a desperate attempt to stay quiet. It was frightening how Stein was making him feel. Just before when his long fingers had been dancing over his skin had been enough to make him want to give himself to the man and with the pleasure he was now getting from this touch was driving him closer to the edge.

Stein finally lent down and gently suckled on one of the reaper's nipples, his other hand making a slow journey down to Kid's thighs. He tickled the inside of them lightly before finally cupping Kid's developing erection. The moan couldn't be helped and filled the room with it's beautiful noise, Stein grinning into the owner's skin before ghosting his lips closer to the boys jaw. He looked down at Kid for a moment, taking in how the reaper seemed to actually look at him for what seemed the first time since their first encounter.

Lips crashed together and moved, both Meister's closing their eyes as they tasted the other's lips. The older one traced his tongue around Kid's lips and the striped boy obliged in opening his mouth, inviting Stein to explore the wet cavern. The tongue's battled occasionally and they only broke when Kid bit Stein's tongue, making the scientist move back before going in for more.

Stein didn't need to look down to see the tent Kid's shaft was making in his boxers or to see he was just as bad. He felt caged in the clothed condition he was in and so badly wanted to strip both of them of their remaining clothes and fuck the boy already. But he had to be slow, or it would be a painful thing for his dear Kid-kun. Besides, he wanted to hear him moan some more.

Finally breaking the tongue war he moved from where he had been standing beside the table and straddled Kid, giving him a smirk before giving the boy a chaste kiss and continuing down until he was at Kid's neck. His wet appendage made small circles on his target before sucking. Kissing the neck a final time he then dug his teeth into the tender flesh, taking pride and pleasure from the scream he had gotten from the Shinigami. He bit harder into the flesh when the beautiful noise began to die out, missing it dearly and not being let down as Kid said his name rather loudly. He sucked on the skin one final time before kissing it.

"St-Stein," Kid gasped once the experience was over, waiting until Stein was looking at him before continuing. "I'm... I'm not symmetrical."

His seme grinned triumphantly and gave him a passionate kiss before moving to do the same thing to the other side. His hands had creeped up from Kid's thighs and were now toying with his nipples again, making the experience that much more enjoyable for both when Kid reacted by managing to push his waist up a bit, connecting the two.

Stein moaned into the skin, rubbing his clothed length against Kid's, enjoying the bitter sweet friction it made. He could tell the uke was enjoying it as well, for he became more and more vocal by the second until the grey haired Meister had finally finished and all but attacked Kid's mouth, continuing to rub against him harder.

His scalpel had long dropped to the floor and was now completely forgotten as the two only thought of the one right by them, moaning into each others mouths as they got more excited by the moment. All logic of what the consequences could be for doing something like this were thrown out the window and neither seemed to care, their only wish to release.

Stein's Soul-Stitch had now become loose because he hadn't been concentrating and when he dipped his tongue into Kid's navel he felt his fingers spear through his hair, urging on his actions. Stein didn't bother to restrict the young Meister though, 100% sure that Kid wouldn't try and back out now. He hooked a finger underneath the elastic band of the boy's boxers and began to pull them down at an agonisingly slow pace. But before the Kid's throbbing organ could be released, two hands stopped him in his tracks.

"Not fair," Kid said simply before pushing back Stein and getting up so they were both sitting on their knees. "You too, okay?" Catching the smile on the scientists lips between his he then stripped the man of his white lab coat, happy to be rid of one of the obstacles before reaching for the next. Stein raised his arms to help the boy remove his shirt to reveal the many scars underneath. Each had been carefully stitched closed but by the look on Kid's face he wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, it's not symmetrical Kid. Will you ever stop singing the same so-"

His words soon turned into a sigh when Kid began to lightly graze his teeth over some of the stitches, his breath hot on Stein's pale skin. Stein's hand reached under Kid and rubbed his length through the thin material of his boxes, Kid's moan soon silenced as he bit into the closest piece of flesh he could find which happened to be Stein's nipple. The pain it caused the scythe-master was out weighed by the pleasure and he moved into the touch, his heated moan joining his lover's until he finally had enough and pushed Kid back down so he could straddle the boy once again.

Kid didn't try and stop Stein this time as he pulled down his black silk boxers, waiting eagerly for the treatment he knew he would receive. He whined when he felt Stein's hand squeeze him and opened his mouth in a silent scream when he felt Stein finger the head.

The older Meister rubbed the small slit and spread the pre-cum he had already created over the need with soft fingers. He could feel Kid's fingers in his hair again, almost pushing him down into the spot as a demand and Stein couldn't help but oblige to the boy's desires.

The scream that cam from Kid when Stein instantly began to deep throat him couldn't be helped, the scientists bobbing his head up and down slowly and looking at him with hazy green eyes. Kid met the stare and almost died and went to heaven when he felt a tongue prodding his slit, striped head tilting back into the table. The Shinigami became more vocal with every move Stein made, every one nearly driving him over the edge to make him spill his seed into the hot, moist heaven that was the stitched-one's mouth.

"St-Stein!" Kid warned when the Meister swallowed around him, testing how long he could hold on. "Pl-Please!"

Not being able to deny a plea like that Stein gave the boy one final suck before releasing the organ, licking his lips as he saw it was now at full attention. He wasn't expecting to be tackled and both of the young men tumbled to the floor, landing on Stein's lab coat.

"Well this is a change Kid. What are you planning to do?" Stein teased, tickling the boys sides lightly in an attempt to ignore how Kid's ass was now parked on the tent in his pants.

"Shut up Franken," Kid shushed him, loving how the Professor's eyes widened slightly as he was called by his first name. He was quite amused by it really, but his arousal was now throbbing and he wished to show Stein what a good teacher he really was.

He cursed under his breath as he fiddled with the clasp of the scientist's belt, getting a chuckle from the owner in response before a sigh when he pulled down both his pants and boxers at the same time. The items were thrown into the darkness, all but forgotten as Kid's greedy eyes feasted on the sight of the nude Stein.

His legs were just as bad as his neck,torso and arms, covered with the now familiar grey stitches to close all the self inflicted wounds. What really stood out (or should I say up) was the the desire between his legs. Kid's ass just hurt looking at it and this was going to be his first time so how the hell was this going to work? Was he even capable on showing his appreciation for the magnificent blow he had just received. Trying not to think about it too much was a difficult task by itself really but he managed rather well as he began his descent.

Stein grabbed Kid's hair and pulled him up before he got started though, startling him as he showered him in kisses that almost seemed... loving. "You don't have to if you don't want to," the stitched-one whispered in the other's airs, his tongue like fire as it licked Kid's ear lobe.

"I- I want to," he responded, tempted to just melt in the man's arms right there and then but resisted before being shoved back down, eyes growing wide as he noticed the close proximity of his face and the shaft.

"Oh that's good then," Stein said blankly, smirking up at the ceiling as he waited patiently. He shuddered lightly as he felt Kid's hot breath on him, green eyes closing momentarily and pushing his hips up lightly. He moaned as Kid gave the same treatment he had received, holding on firmly to the length while rubbing the pre-cum over the head and down. Stein was very close already and knew he wouldn't last very long depending on how good Kid was but so far it was going rather well.

He cursed under his breath when he felt Kid's lips wrap over his head, tongue teasing the slit and lapping up some liquid he had missed before. Without thinking he thrust into the striped-boys mouth, making him gag slightly from the sudden movement but not moving away.

Kid got the message loud and clear and began to move his head up and down, teeth accidentally grazing over a few stitches that were on the need and widening slightly when he heard Stein yell. His eyes looked up to see if he had hurt the seme in some way, his mind already preparing an apology. But he relaxed some when he saw Stein's head was tilted back and eyes glazing over ever so slightly, his chest moving up and down at an unpredictable pace.

Not stopping Kid moved his hand to take care of the part's of Stein his mouth couldn't handle, moving and and down at a different pace from what his mouth was, his tongue swirling around the length. He felt Stein's hand reach under him and begin to toy with his nipples, making him moan and vibrate the stitched member that was in his mouth.

Stein pinched harder at the sensation, moaning some incoherent words before leaving his nipples and fisting Kid's striped hair and pulling him up. He couldn't do this any more, he couldn't finish before this had even begun and didn't want to shock the boy by releasing his load in his mouth. Kid was still not used to all of this and he didn't want to scare away the sniper.

Kid pouted lightly when his lips finally left the shaft, giving it a single solitary lick only to be pulled up into the Professor's arms.

"Kid, you magnificent creature," Stein praised him, showering the boy in kisses all along his jaw and collar, biting his neck where there were now two marks from earlier. "You did well."

"It's because you taught me," the Shinigami told him, tilting his head to the side to allow the man more access to the skin. His breathing was now becoming more laboured and a heated moan escaped his lips when Stein blew into his ear.

"Get on all fours," Stein commanded, giving him one more passionate kiss before watching the boy move off him and get to this hands and knees. Once again Stein sat there for a while, admiring the perfect view he now had of not just Kid's ass, but his tight entrance.

Kid couldn't help but feel relieved that Stein couldn't see the blush that was raping his cheeks now, shifting uncomfortably as he stayed in that position. His elbows were wobbling slightly in nervousness, knowing how large his seme was and not sure how this was going to work. This was his first time after all.

He flinched as three fingers appeared in front of his face all of a sudden, shifting away from the quickly and moaning when he accidentally backed into the owners throbbing organ. "Suck," he heard the other say, moving forward so he could get to the digits and taking them in his mouth. He made sure each had a decent amount of saliva on there, guessing why he was doing this and licking one at the thought.

The fingers soon left his mouth were positioned at his entrance, one rubbing against the outside and making him shift, the feeling strange and alien to him.

Stein was enjoying the cute noises his dear uke was creating, but he was getting sick of this rather quickly. Not giving Kid warning he pressed a finger at the entrance until it was finally inside the warm space, probing at the walls. He hummed in content as Kid made cute little noises as he began to shift the digit in and out, enjoying the tightness and soon adding another, finding it more difficult to move the next one in.

Kid's eyes grew wide as the second penetrated him, teeth gritting as the began to move in a scissors motion to try and stretch him. He whimpered occasionally and was only some what comforted when Stein wrapped a hand around his stomach, hand rubbing his sides tenderly.

It was making the experience only a fraction better for the Shinigami and the whimpers still filled the room, making Stein wince. He needed to find Kid's internal sweet spot before he could really start so he would at least know where to hit so the sniper could enjoy this experience too.

Kid was left confused when he felt Stein's fingers pull out, but only for a minute.

His scream nearly deafened the scientist when he entered a third finger into the still tight entrance, moving even deeper as he searched for the bundle of nerves that would send Kid to the moon. The fingers began scraping the walls and Stein flinched every time Kid made a sound of pain before widening as Kid trembled in his arms.

The sniper panted to try and catch his breath, only to lose it again as the other Meister prodded that spot again. Cursing loudly he moved back on Stein, trying to get the man's fingers to thrust into that spot again. He literally collapsed when the fingers were removed though, his hands by his striped head as he tried to gain his composure. He didn't even bother moving as Stein flipped him over so he was on his back.

"Just relax, okay?" the stitched-one said as he brushed the head of his length at the boy's entrance, both shivering in delight at the sensation. The heat was radiating off both of them and was particularly appealing to Stein. He wanted to feel that tightness right now, but he didn't want to hurt Kid... too much.

Without saying anything else he began to slowly press into the one below him, the warmth consuming him and swallowing him whole. It was driving him to the brink of madness. He needed to move soon or he would go insane and that wouldn't be fun for either of them. But Kid didn't look exactly thrilled right now either.

Said Shinigami had tears spilling from his eyes, not being able to restrict them, running down his cheeks. He could feel the stitches rubbing against his outer skin and his inner walls, making him itch like crazy. He made no sound when Stein was finally all the way in, his mouth open in what looked like a silent scream of pain. This was going to tear him apart.

Stein couldn't hold it back any longer and began to slowly move, watching Kid's face the whole time and feeling incredibly guilty but turned on at the same time. He moaned when Kid began to push back, making him go deeper than what he could manage on his own. He moved down and locked his lips with the sniper's tongue's duelling once again until Stein won and invaded Kid's mouth.

Kid tossed his head to the side, panting and moaning Stein's name as he pushed back, most disappointed when Stein didn't pick up the pace like he wanted.

"Stein, you bastard," he growled through gritted teeth, the tears that were once on his face now dry as he did his best to glare at the man above him. "Please, just- ah!"

The Meister was cut off when he was pounded into, Stein's shaft leaving the warmth before slamming back into him wit startling precision. The Shinigami's sweet spot had been hit once again and he arched his back, their skin rubbing together and making them both moan. Stein wrapped his arm under the Kid and held onto him tightly and lifting him up until he fell backwards, the striped-boy now on top.

"Move," he directed, grabbing a hold of Kid's hips and waiting for him to follow his orders. The student didn't disappoint either, his hands reaching behind him and fingernails digging into Stein's skin, creating small crescent moons in the pale smooth skin. The latter groaned from the pleasurable sensation and moved his hips up to meet Kid's, wrapping his arms around the small boy as he fell forward and began to moan loudly into his ear.

Kid was really starting to lose it now, his prostate being hit with every thrust. Stein reached a hand under him and took the weeping length into his hand, pumping it furiously to encourage the boy. Neither wanted this to end, but they both needed to release soon or they would explode.

"STEIN!" Kid yelled before sinking his teeth into the others shoulder as he came into the scythe-master's hand. The white lust covered them both and cooled their skin, but Stein wasn't done yet. He pushed up into Kid's tight space and came almost instantly, filling Kid with a loud moan.

Neither moved for a long while until Stein pulled out of Kid and wrapped his arms around the boy, nuzzling his soft hair quietly. Kid reached up and put his hands onto Stein's scarred chest, his head moving up and down with the other's chest as they tried to catch their breath.

"I-I'll fix my house," Stein said eventually. "As long as you come over and help."

"That seems like an idea," Kid replied, laughing lightly before falling asleep, Stein soon following.


End file.
